Trahaearn Vaughn
Trahaearn "Madoc" Vaughn Unapologetically Correct Trahaearn M. Vaughn better known by his middle name Madoc is a Pure-Blood wizard. He was born at 4:28pm on August 3rd, in Emporia, Kansas. He is the son of Gwen Pryce and Rheinallt Urquart. |-|Etymology= Trahearn is a masculine Welsh name meaning "strength of iron". Madoc is a masculine Welsh name meaning "charitable, benevolent". Vaughn is a masculine Welsh name meaning "little". It is pronounced Von. |-|Background= |-|Facts= |-|Trivia= History His mother Gwenfrewi Pryce and his father Rheinallt were his role models, they were his mother and father, they were supposed to be. Except that Rheinallt "Roddy" Urquhart should not have been admired by anyone. Not his wife Gwen, not his sons Gareth and Madoc or his daughters Mabyn and Lleucu. Roddy had turned Gwen from a good witch to a bad one. Her being more lethal, in terms of deceptive, and ruthless tactics made that accomplishment a great deal worse. Gwen made the switch from a witch who abides by the rules to Dark Witch who spits on the line then serpentines back and forth over it all for Roddy. Before Gwen, Roddy hadn't done much apart from small scale petty theft to large scale grand larceny. With her playing the mastermind he was still not doing much, now it was by choice. Roddy and Gwen using assumed identities, moving across the Midwestern United states. Taking names, and then lives. She was a brilliant woman, she had always been clever, even as a child. The more time she spent in the world the more shrewd she became. In her last year of school Gwen developed a potion using a Pufferfish poison known as Tetrodotoxin as a base. It allowed paralytic abilities with total consciousness. Which meant that while she was stealing someone's life from them, they could see it. Allowing her the pleasure of reliving it when she obliviated the memories before she and Roddy took everything they had. Gareth, Madoc, Mabyn and Lleucu spent their most formative years in this environment of immorality. Madoc has always been thoroughly impressed, along with his sisters. Meanwhile, Gareth was ashamed this was the extent his family was going to in order to support itself. Gareth left the family when he was sixteen, he has never been seen again. Roddy was devastated, he would have moved heaven and earth to find him, to bring him back. Gwen obliviated the memory of Gareth leaving, and the reaction Roddy had to it. She replaced it with something different, something that everyone could accept. Gareth, Gwen and Madoc alone share knowledge of the truth. Physical appearance Madoc Trahaearn Vaughn Madoc is Pure-Blood wizard of Welsh descent, his father is a Pure-Blood as is his mother. He is 193 cm in height and of average weight. He has beautiful dark, black/brown hair. It is jet black when wet, just like his father, and his eye's are spectacularly blue. His mother says that Madoc has his father Roddy's Pure-Blood blue eyes. He is very tall, and very skinny, it is difficult to tell but he does have a bit of muscle on him. Madoc dresses exceedingly well, he wears nice suits for work, and continues to look very well put together in his free time, even stylishly messy should a day ever call for it. FC — Jonathan Good Personality Madoc is rather unpredictable, and this leads people to be very frank or blunt with him, which causes him to become aggressive. He has an impish mentality but he can also be very serious and militant. Madoc prefers to play up the "silent type" role, conversing with a person who adds nothing to the dialogue ... doesn't lead to much exactly. Relationships Family Roddy Urquart and Gwyn Pryce Abilities Healing Dark Arts Possessions Wand Ash, Manticore Spike Category:Characters Category:Male Category:DARP